This invention relates to a tape recorder capable of detecting by the stopping of reel shaft rotation that a tape end is reached.
In a conventional tape recorder the reaching of a tape end is detected by no generation of an electric or magnetic pulse resulting from the stopping of reel shaft rotation. Such electric or magnetic pulse is not used for any purpose other than the purpose of an end-of-tape detection. The tape counting is carried out by a mechanical means or through utilization of an electric signal other than an end-of-tape detection pulse. In such a known tape recorder there exists no relation between the end-of-tape detection and the count of the tape and these operations are effected by mutually independent mechanisms. As a result, the arrangement becomes complicated and moreover it is impossible to positively reset the tape counter at the end of a tape.